Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 51
is the fifty-first and last episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on March 26th, 2018 in Japan and later aired on November 17th, 2018 in the United States. Plot This is what everything has been building to. This is the chance to claim the title, to make the world proud, and to win back a long-lost friend. Whether Valt comes out victorious or not, he and Valtryek are going to do the one thing they came here to do: Let It Rip! Major Events * Valt defeats Shu in the final battle, thus becoming the Champion of the International Blader's Cup. * Valt becomes the new World Champion. * Shu is freed from Spryzen's possession and returns to his normal self, leaving the Snake Pit Organization in the process. * Valt and Shu rekindle their friendship. * Theodore Glass admits defeat and revokes his diabolical plans. * Shu returns to Japan and meets a young Blader named Fubuki Sumiye. Characters * Señor Hanami * Valt Aoi * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye * Free De La Hoya * Rickson Clay * Cuza Ackermann * Silas Karlisle * Rantaro Kiyama * Ken Midori (Keru & Besu) * Daigo Kurogami * Wakiya Murasaki * Anton * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Kit Lopez * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Chiharu Aoi * Ange Lopez * Spryzen * Valtryek * Keita Nakagawa * Hiroshi Oi * Momoko Ogi * Ichiro Kakitani * Principal Shinoda * Javier * Marco * Ana Mark * Carlos Thunder * Banner Clay * Stan Hamburg * Jeff Peterson * Arthur Lawrence * George Star * Ghasem Madal * Ivan * Dust Rukane * Guy Spear * Django Del Toro * Ataru Okinaka * Atsuto Takagi * Ryota Nasu * Haruto Aota * Melos Nekota * Quon Limon * Yugo Nansui * Ukyo Ibuki * Gabe Brunai * Naoki Minamo * Jin Aizawa * Kyoji Aranami * Orochi Ginba * Zac * Akira Yamatoga * Ben Azuki * Hoji Konda * Koji Konda * Sasaki * Shindo * Ryota Kurogami * Theodore Glass * Xander Shakadera * Ren Wu Sun * Joshua Burns * Karina Burns * Boa Alcazaba * Trad Vasquez * Kento Aoi * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Fubuki Sumiye (Debut) Beyblades * Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot (Valt's) * Victory Valtryek Boost Variable (Valt's; Flashback) * Storm Spryzen Knuckle Unite (Shu's; Flashback) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) * Legend Spryzen 7 Merge (Shu's; Flashback) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's; Flashback) * Yugen Yegdrion Down Unite (Fubuki's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) vs. Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) = Valt & Valtryek (4-2) ** Round 2: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Rounds 3-17: Draw (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** Round 18: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Victory Valtryek Boost Variable) vs. Shu Kurenai (Storm Spryzen Knuckle Unite) = Valt & Valtryek (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Valt & Valtryek (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. Shu Kurenai (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) = Lui & Luinor (Flashback) ** Unknown Round: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) vs. Shu Kurenai (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) = Result Unknown Special Moves Used * Sprint Boost (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Ultimate Genesis Reboot (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Counter Break (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) * Genesis Whip (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Aerial Boost (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Rush Launch (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) * Requiem Whip (Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta) * Ultimate Flash Launch (Strike Valtryek 6Vortex Ultimate Reboot) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST EVOLUTION Episode 51 A Champion is Crowned! Videos For Kids Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * The appearance of Fubuki Sumiye at the end of the episode ultimately foreshadows the next season of Beyblade Burst, ''Turbo''. * Valt and Shu's battle holds the most draws in a Beyblade battle for this season, with a total of 15. References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes